


Who Are You?

by hopelessromantic1352



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/pseuds/hopelessromantic1352
Summary: This goes along with my series "New Beginnings". Natalia is allowing her mind to travel while she takes a moment to relax. It seems Thomas is beginning to overwhelm her even though she denies any feelings towards the director.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Natalia York, Thomas Hunt/OC, Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestie for all her support even though I haven't been able to write lately. I don't know what I would do without you <3 Thanks for letting me always swoon over this grumpy director!

His jet black hair, the afternoon stubble peppering his jaw, the dark, intense eyes. It's all unique and all "him". His entire presence both calmed and intimidated her beyond measure. There was no doubt she'd never met a man so intriguing as Thomas Hunt. No, but also she'd never met a man with so many interesting layers she longed to learn more of, along with the stoic mask he wears. She wishes he would remove it in haste and reveal to her his true self. The person beneath the serious, professional man. 

_ Who are you?  _

_ What goes through your mind as you begin to create masterpieces? _

_ What are you like when you allow your vulnerability to show? _

There were dozens of questions buzzing through her mind at the simple thought of him choosing her work to make one of his legendary films from. The thought of working so closely to him excites her.

Her head falls back against the chaste lounge on her rooftop. The night sky is blanketed with twinkling stars, but the sparkling lights from the city nearly drown out the natural beauty. The brightness contrasting with the darkness reflects in her eyes while she sighs. Her heart flutters at the memory of his touch. His smell. His hidden, small smile. 

Oh, how she hopes he opens up to her more. 

_ Who are you, Thomas Hunt? _


End file.
